The Perfect Murder
by Erin Alexis
Summary: Heero and Relena switch places in this story. One is a killer, the other a politician. Heero's wife wants him dead and Relena is the girl to do it. Will love get in the way?
1. Part 1: The Ambassador's Wife

The Perfect Murder  
  
Part 1: The Ambassador's Wife  
  
Nathaniel Dawson awoke next to his lover. He stood and walked over to his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he looked at the new marks on his skin that his lover had placed on him. Smirking, he looked back at his bed and noticed the sleeping vixen was gone.  
  
" Gotcha!!" A voice yelled as arms slipped their way around him. Nathaniel looked over his shoulder and saw Sylvia Noventa Yuy behind him giggling with pleasure.  
  
" Nice try, but you're not threatening at all, Syl." Nathaniel pulled her off of him. Sylvia frowned and watched him walk over to the closet.  
  
" What's wrong, Nathaniel? You're rather grumpy." Sylvia started pulling on her clothes.  
  
" When are you going to leave this asshole?" Nathaniel said. Sylvia frowned at him.  
  
" I'm working on it. I need you to take me to Chinatown today." Sylvia said, taking her chopstick and putting her hair up. Nathaniel walked out of his closet.  
  
" Let's go then, shall we?" Nathaniel said. Sylvia smiled and walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
Meanwhile, Sylvia's husband, Heero Yuy, sat in his limo as it headed down a crowded seat. His bodyguard and longtime friend, Duo Maxwell stared at him.  
  
" C'mon, He-man. Spill it. What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing's wrong, Duo." Heero lied. Duo looked at him with a look that said he didn't believe a word Heero had just said.  
  
" I've known you since we were two. I think I know when something is bothering you. Right now, something or someone is on your mind. So, what the hell is it?" Duo said, looking matter-of-factly. Heero glared at him, showing no sign of emotion as usual. Heero knew that he did that all the time, but he would never understand how Duo could tell when something is bothering him.  
  
" You don't look as mad with the world as you normally do. That's how I know." Duo said. Heero didn't flinch at these words.  
  
" I'm worried about Sylvia. Kele called and informed me that she ditched her and Hilde again. They're looking for her as usual, but Sylvia keeps doing this. I'll never know why she does it."  
  
" HELLO!! Do you have any brains? The girl is tired of being followed around by two other girls. Maybe sometimes she just needs a little space."  
  
" L4 is a dangerous colony. Why does her favorite store have to be there?" Heero sighed.  
  
" He-man, lighten up. I'm sure she's not lying in a ditch somewhere. Why do you always think up the worst-case scenarios?" Duo said. The black limo came to a halt in front of Preventers HQ. Duo opened the door and looked around cautiously. He nodded at Heero and Heero exited the limousine.  
  
Back on L4, looked up at the apartment building before her. She looked at the list by the buzzer. She came to one that said Relena Darlian/Soleil Chang. Sylvia at her white glove, then at the button she was about to press. Removing her glove, she looked at her well manicured finger. She opened her purse and took out a tissue. Wrapping it around her finger, Sylvia finally pushed the dirty button.  
  
" Speak." A feminine voice said. Sylvia smiled.  
  
" I'm Sylvia Noventa Yuy. I called about a job I have for Miss Darlian and Miss Chang. May I come in?" Sylvia asked. A loud, ear-piercing buzz was her answer. Sylvia reached for the door. Walking up three flights of stairs, Relena came to a door that said Darlian/Chang. Sylvia knocked.  
  
A short Chinese girl with her long, sleek black hair tied back in a ponytail answered the door. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirtdress that stopped at her knees. The collar and the cuffs at the sleeves were white. She looked at the woman that stood before her.  
  
" You're Mrs. Yuy?" She asked.  
  
" Yes. You are?"  
  
" I'm Soleil Chang. Follow me." The girl said.  
  
Soleil led Sylvia into an ivory colored room. A woman in a white satin robe stood there. She was holding a Siamese cat. She turned toward Soleil and Sylvia. Her robe was open and showed a white corset that pushed her overtly large breasts almost to her collar bone and boy lace underwear. The woman put the cat down.  
  
" You must be Mrs. Yuy. I am Relena Darlian. What is it that you want to see me for?"  
  
" You are hit woman, right? I want someone dead."  
  
" I only kill for people with a real purpose. What is yours, Mrs. Yuy."  
  
" Please call me Sylvia. I want my husband's money. I've fallen in love with someone else. He won't give me alimony, so I've decided to take matters into my own hands." Sylvia said evilly. Relena smiled.  
  
" Then I'll do it. You'll find my price as I get to it. I'm your husband's new bodyguard, Sylvia. Soleil, show the Ambassador's wife out."  
  
AN: I've had the story for ages. I've guess I decided to just now post it. Hope you like it. Oh, and bye the way. Relena is not the weak, feeble person we know and love her to be. She is a strong-minded woman with a mean left hook and a knack for cursing. Heero might be the weak one in a sense but he'll still be good ol' Heero. Enjoy!!! 


	2. Part 2: The New Bodyguard

The Perfect Murder  
  
Part 2: The New Bodyguard  
  
Relena watched the pretty wife leave through the window. Her cat was purring against her leg. She picked up the feline and stroked his head. The cat meowed in pleasure.  
  
"Yes, Carys. This should prove to be very pleasurable indeed." Relena smiled evilly.  
  
Three days later, Relena got out of a cab in front of Preventers HQ. She straightened out her black, sleeveless minidress. She wore a black jacket over it. The 4 inch heels she wore clicked and clacked on the cement as she walked forward. Soleil got out of the car also. She wore a similar red dress and jacket.  
  
Inside Preventers HQ, Relena walked forward and a man walked right into her. They both went careening to the ground. Soleil looked at her partner in crime as she lay on the ground, knocked out. The man was the same way. Three guys walked over to them.  
  
"Soleil, was this the girl you told us about?" Duo asked. Soleil nodded solemnly. She sighed as her brother, Wufei, picked Relena up. Duo helped Trowa Barton with his best friend, Heero."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Relena awoke with an ice pack on her forehead. She was lying on a couch in an office. She searched her mind to find out what happened. She walked inside of Preventers HQ and that was all she could remember until now. She looked over to her left and the couch across from her. A man in the same condition as herself lye on the couch. He was very cute. A little too cute.  
  
Relena stood and tried walking, finding her balance was a little off, she immediately sat back down.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asked her.  
  
"What's it to you? You ran into me, I think. I should be asking who the hell you are." Relena said, reaching for her purse. She pulled out a medicine bottle and popped two pills.  
  
"Well, I'm Heero Yuy, the Ambassador of the Colonies." Heero said. Relena looked at him like he had gone crazy.  
  
"I'm Relena Darlian, your new bodyguard." Relena stood and walked to the window. Once she reached her destination, Soleil, Duo, Kele, and Sylvia walked in.  
  
"Heero, honey, are you okay?" Sylvia asked, kissing her husband. Heero nodded as they were kissing. When Sylvia broke away, she glared evilly at Relena.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Sylvia said, shaking a finger at Relena.  
  
"Excuse me, but he ran into me, lady." Relena said. Sylvia frowned. Relena straightened her dress and walked forward. Heero looked at her long, perfect legs.  
  
"Let's get you to orientation, Relena." Kele took her along. They entered a room labeled Kele Yuy.  
  
"You're his sister, I presume?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm his wife's bodyguard. We like keeping this thing in the family. But, you'll be staying at Heero's home in Pine Lake. It's rather large. This is your pass key. Tomorrow, you'll take the picture for your Identification Card, and then you can throw the pass key out. Your room is all ready. We're leaving for the day, so I'll show you round when we get there. Come on, let's go." Kele gave Relena a silver card labeled Temporary Pass Key.  
  
At Heero and Sylvia's home, Heero, couldn't stop staring at Relena. She was beautiful. Relena noticed his staring, but didn't say anything. When they got out of the car, Relena looked at around. The house was humongous. Kele took her and Soleil around.  
  
"Let me show you your rooms." Kele walked them up a flight of stairs and down a hall. There was an elaborate chestnut door for every room. Kele opened a door.  
  
"This is my room. If you have any questions, knock. Down here is your room, Soleil. Right next to that is your room, Relena. That room is Heero and Sylvia's. They can be EXTREMELY loud at night sometimes. Just beat on the wall. They should quiet down. If not, just relocate or something. But dinner is in about an hour. Don't be late. Sylvia hates tardiness. I'll give you this time to yourself." Kele walked away, leaving Relena in the large room by herself. She looked around it and saw her bags were sitting neatly next to her bed.  
  
A knock came at Relena's door.  
  
"Come in." Relena said. She sat on her bed. Heero walked in. He looked at Relena. He was caught in her radiant beauty.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked him. Heero looked at her and smirked.  
  
"I was just wondering how your find your new quarters?" He asked. Relena smirked back at him.  
  
"I find them just fine, Mr. Yuy." Relena asked. She picked up one of her suitcases.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Kele has already told you that dinner is in one hour. Please don't be late. Sylvia sounds awful when she's ticked. I will see you later, Ms. Darlian." 


	3. Part 3: The Close Encounter

The Perfect Murder  
  
Part 3: The Close Encounter  
  
Relena glanced at her clock. She had been unpacking and lost track of time. She realized an hour had already passed. She started to go downstairs.  
  
In the grand dining room, everyone was being seated. It was amazing how they all lived in the same house. Sylvia sat next to her husband. Heero noticed Relena's arrival.  
  
"Well, hello, Relena. Glad you could join us."  
  
"Hello, Mr, Yuy.  
  
"Relena, you can call me Heero. Mr. Yuy makes me sound so old."  
  
"It is also very informal to call you by your first name. I work for you, Heero." Relena said very calmly. She placed a piece of the filet mignon in her mouth and slowly removed the fork from her mouth. Heero watched her unconsciously.  
  
After dinner, Relena began to retreat to her room. Duo grabbed her arm. Relena, taken off guard, grabbed Duo's arm and in one fluid motion had him on the ground and her silver gun lodged in his throat. She sat on top of him.  
  
"Whoa!! Relax it's just me!!" Duo yelled. Relena smirked and put her gun away.  
  
"You shouldn't have grabbed me like that. You could've been killed, Duo."  
  
"Thankfully I was not. Why are you so uptight anyway? Got a pole stuck in your ass?" Duo asked standing up. Relena glared at him and punched him.  
  
"You should get some ice for that, Duo." Relena smirked and walked away.  
  
That night, Relena lye in bed, trying to sleep. The sounds coming from Heero and Sylvia's room was unbearable. She sounded like a whore. Every now and then Heero would grunt or something. Then Sylvia would moan in pleasure. This single moan would go on for about a minute then she would call him names and talk dirty. After about 45 minutes of this, Relena stood up.  
  
"I can't take this shit anymore." She went downstairs and looked at the bar. She saw some Smirnoff Twisted Apple in the cooler and waltzed to it. She poured a shot and brought the bottle to her lips.  
  
Then she heard a door close. Looking up she saw Heero making his way down the stairs. Relena remained quiet and looked at her attire. She wore nothing but a white slipdress that fell at her ankles.  
  
"Is Sylvia dead?" Relena asked, taking another gulp of the tart drink. Heero looked up at her. She looked absolutely amazing with her straight hair falling over her perky breasts.  
  
"Why are you asking me that question?" Heero asked taking a seat next to her. Relena smiled, as she was getting a little tipsy.  
  
"You sounded as if you were ramming a whole in her or something, the way she was moaning and screaming. You guys do that every night and I will be one sleep deprived person. I am not a happy person when I don't get any sleep." Relena smiled. She held the bottle out to Heero who took a very long swig of it.  
  
"I'm sorry if we were too loud. Sylvia's asleep, not dead." Heero chuckled, a little tipsy now since his tolerance was extremely low. Relena stood and began walking to the sunroom, which led to the pool area.  
  
"You guys spent way too much money on this pool." Relena danced on the edge. She twirled gracefully. Heero watched her.  
  
"I've never really gotten into that pool now that you think about it." Heero said.  
  
"How long have you lived here?"  
  
"For about five years."  
  
"And you've never gotten into the pool? That's ridiculouuuuus!!!" Relena fell into the pool. Heero ran forward and he saw her disappear into the water. Relena's head popped up above the water scaring Heero a bit as he jumped back.  
  
Heero took in the sight of her as she climbed out of the pool. Her dress had now become a second skin and clung to her in all the right places. Relena looked at him. Heero tore his eyes away from her and got a towel from the nearby chair.  
  
"Thank you." Relena said, wiping her face. She took a step and slipped on the water. As she fell back again, she grabbed onto Heero. They both went careening into the pool.  
  
Underwater, Relena opened her eyes and saw Heero staring at her. They both came up and looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"See, there's a first time for everything." Relena said, out of breath. Heero looked down and could clearly see that Relena wore nothing under her gown. She smirked. She glided gracefully over to the band and lifted herself out and Heero helped her.  
  
"Well, this has been an interesting night, Heero. She turned and saw he was staring at her breasts. She was peaking and knew it.  
  
"Good night, Relena." Heero managed to say. Relenaglanced down and saw that Heero wasn't to shabby himself. Relena saw that his sweatpants now stuck to him in a rather pleasing way. Relena walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Always a pleasure." She said. He immediately felt and tightening in his groin.  
  
Back upstairs, Soleil looked a her partner seducing Heero. She had to admit, she was good at this little game she played. Heero was very cute too. But would he be able to kill him?  
  
"Don't get caught up, Relena." Soleil said. 


End file.
